


Reasons

by orphan_account



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Starts after finale. Warning:SPOILERS





	1. Chapter 1

 She paced back and forth, completely nervous on how Flynn would act. He blamed her for his arrest, she could only assume that he'd react with anger to say the least. He was completely unpredictable.

She had wanted to help him escape herself but Wyatt and Rufus had insisted that they do it themselves. Flynn was probably not very happy to see them either.

A ghost of a smile shown on her face as she imagined his reaction. The knock on the door made her jump. She had a small panic attack when she realized that she wasn't ready to see him yet.

She hesitated before opening the door. She almost started laughing when she saw them, none of them looked happy. She couldn't help but smile a little, "Thank god you guys are okay." She gave Rufus a hug. Afterwards, she hugged Wyatt, kissing his cheek.

She decided in her mind that it probably wasn't a very good idea to hug Flynn, considering they weren't on the best of terms. He didn't seem too hurt, although she could swear that Rittenhouse had gotten to him.

He frowned, "And why would YOU care if I'm okay?"

She sighed, "I didn't mean to get you arrested. It- it was an accident, Agent Christopher went behind my back and.."

Rufus looked between her and Flynn, "We should probably leave you two to talk.."

Wyatt nodded, shooting Flynn a warning look that showed that he'd personally hunt him down if anything happened to her.

Rufus and Wyatt left after another quick hug. She grabbed Flynn by his sleeve and pulled him in her apartment, closing the door behind them and locking it.

She looked him up and down, "Are you okay? Did they- Rittenhouse hurt you?"

 He pushed her against the door by her shoulders, holding her there. Their faces were close, "Why the hell would you send your friends to help me?"

She squeezed her eyes shut for a second, wondering the same thing. She opened them again, "We need your help to beat Rittenhouse. Emma was one of them to whole time, she played you, she took the Mothership."

He searched her face, "And why would I help you? Don't you have your friend and boyfriend?"

She blushed slightly, "First of all, he is NOT my boyfriend. They can't replace-"

He cut her off, "Haven't I lost enough? Why would I want to continue?"

"And I haven't lost anything? My whole life has been a lie." She felt her eyes fill with tears, "My own mother is part of Rittenhouse and you want to complain about YOUR family?" He seemed momentarily stunned so she continued, "You know, people are allowed to actually care about you. Although, I didn't expect you to notice because all you care about is your damn family."

She knew that she was taking her frustration with the world out on him, but it seemed like an easier thing to do, "Fine. Just go back, go mourn them on your own."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, he was unsure how to respond. He pulled her up against his chest, hugging her. She didn't push him away, fisting his shirt and letting the tears fall.

She hadn't broken down like this in a long time, she was usually strong.

He held her close, one arm around her waist and his other hand on the back of her neck, "I'm.. it'll be fine."

He was too stubborn to say he was sorry but at least he still made an effort to comfort her. He hesitated, "I'll help, just.. we need the Lifeboat don't we?"

She wiped away her tears, still holding onto his shirt, "Yeah, I'm sure we'll figure something out."

He looked worried, "Are you okay?"

She simply put her cheek on his chest, not really wanting to talk. He seemed to have gotten the hint, staying silent.

He suddenly picked her up, she let out a cry of surprise. He easily carried her to the couch, sitting down with her. She settled on his lap.

"Sorry.." he mumbled but she heard it clearly.

"Can we go to sleep?" She felt like a child, everything so innocent as if she wasn't sitting on his lap.

He shrugged, "I really don't care, I've had a long day."

She moved so that her legs were on either side of his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Good."

He tensed, "Don't you want to sleep somewhere more comfortable?"

She sighed, "I'm fine here. Why are you.. nervous?"

He scoffed, "No, I have no reason to be."

She smirked slightly, "Or.. you have every reason to be."

He put his arms around her waist so she wouldn't see him tense again.

She giggled, "You're totally nervous. Hm.. I made you nervous. I wonder what else I can do."

He blushed at this, unable to help it when several ideas popped into his head.

She leaned with her head on his shoulder, "Flynn! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

He struggled for words, "My mind's NOT in the gutter! You're the one who said it!"

She whispered, "You're the one who thought it."

He sighed, "Goodnight Lucy."

"Don't change the subject! I'm not going to sleep until I get answers. Do you really think of me that way?"

He kept his voice flat, "I'm not answering that question until you answer it."

"You wish!"

"That-."

"Goodnight Flynn.."

"That wasn't an-"

She shushed him, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a few good Garcy songs:
> 
> ~Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys  
> ~Beauty Of the Dark by Mads Langer  
> ~I Know Places by Taylor Swift
> 
>  
> 
> These are just a few I found that I thought suited them most, go ahead and check them out if you want.

She woke to a knock and the front door. She was on her side, aware of Flynn's warmth next to her. He put his arm around her, pulling her close and burying his face in her neck. His unshaven face scratched against her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

She sighed, "You know, I WILL have to answer the door eventually."

He mumbled against her neck, his voice husky from sleep, sending yet another shiver down her spine, "They can wait."

She knew he was only half awake or he wouldn't be holding her so closely, "I would have thought you'd be an early riser..."

He still didn't move, "I spent the past few days with Rittenhouse, you didn't completely get rid of them yet."

She moved and put her hand on the back of his neck. If possible, she pulled him closer. Whoever was at the door knocked again.

Flynn moved his arm away from her, allowing her to go.

Her voice was barely a whisper, "I thought you said they could wait?"

He moved to look at her, "What if it's one of your friends? Won't it be suspicious?"

She sighed, he had a fair point. She got up, going to the mirror by the door and tying her hair up so it wouldn't be so crazy. She glanced at Flynn before opening the door.

She was surprised to see Agent Christopher, "Any updates on the Mothership?"

The Agent looked around, "It's best not to discuss matters out here, may I come in?"

She said the first thing that came to her mind, "Well.. you see, I drank a little bit too much last night and-"

The Agent raised her hand to silence her, "I understand, out here will have to do."

She stepped outside more, closing the door behind her. She'd tell Flynn later, "So.. what's happening?"

Agent Christopher shook her head, "This isn't an update. Flynn has escaped.. somehow. When we catch him, I want to ask him to help in the chase for Rittenhouse."

She frowned, "But why would Flynn choose to help?"

The Agent ignored her question, "I figured he would come to you first, have you seen him?"

She shook her head, "This is the first time I've heard of it."

The Agent's eyes narrowed, "If you see him, let me know. I really must get going, I have a terrorist to search for."

She gave her a small smile, "Thanks for telling me." The Agent just nodded, walking off.

She sighed, heading back inside. She was surprised to see Flynn asleep again. He had been through a lot, she didn't blame him. She couldn't help wondering if he was hurt, though.

Another knock on the door made her jump. Had Agent Christopher forgotten to tell her something? She opened it to see Wyatt, wearing his usual smirk.

She stuttered, "C-come in."

He walked inside, his eyes immediately going to Flynn, "Why was Agent Christopher here?"

She shrugged, looking at Flynn as well, "She was just telling me that Flynn had gotten free and that I might be the first person he goes to."

He nodded, "You didn't tell her right?"

She looked to him now, "Of course not."

Wyatt was looking back at her now, "You really care for him don't you?"

She frowned, "I care about him as much as I care about you and Rufus."

"When you barely know him?"

"Why not? I trusted you when I barely met you."

"I almost shot you that time. You know why? Because I was supposed to kill him."

They had slowly gotten closer, their faces now only inches apart.

Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Was it really part of the mission?"

He looked confused, "What?"

"Bonny and Clyde, was it part of the mission?"

"I- I um.." He looked to the floor, "No."

"Good." She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him.


End file.
